1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus is configured to store data and output stored data.
It is necessary to test whether a semiconductor memory apparatus normally receives and stores data and normally outputs stored data. After such a test is performed, a semiconductor memory apparatus may be put on the market as a product.
In general, in the case of performing such a test in a semiconductor memory apparatus, external equipment inputs data through data input/output pads of the semiconductor memory apparatus and stores the data, and causes stored data to be outputted through the data input/output pads. The external equipment performs the test by comparing the data inputted to the semiconductor memory apparatus and the data outputted from the semiconductor memory apparatus.
The semiconductor memory apparatus should have not only pads or channels for receiving data from the external equipment but also pads or channels for allowing the semiconductor memory apparatus to enter a test mode.